This is a pilot study of non-diabetic subjects who have fasting glucose levels greater than 50 mU/ml and who are obese. Each subject will be given metformin, 500-1000 mg twice a day for three months. It is hypothesized that these subjects will experience weight loss and lowered serum insulin levels to a greater degree than subjects in a previous study who were on a specified diet or exercise regimen. By reducing obesity and hypercholesterolism, intervention with metformin could decrease the potential to develop type II diabetes.